pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE137: Great Bowls of Fire!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis Ash and co. meet mysterious Pokémon, which turns out to be Ash's Charizard. They are also met by their old friend Liza from Charicific Valley, and Charla as well. After explaining the situation, Liza agrees to help them. Elsewhere, Team Rocket makes another attempt to steal something valuable: The Prayer Flame. However, after this attempt is botched, the Dragonite Guardian realizes this truth: "The true descendants would never attempt to destroy this place or steal the Prayer Flame!" and attacks them. However, after a while, Dragonite accidentally used Outrage to confused itself. Can Ash and co. subdue the Dragonite and save the Holy Land at the same time? Episode Plot Ash sees that figure is Charizard, who greets him by using Flamethrower. Liza also appears who mounts her Charla, so Ash and Clair greet her. Brock tries to flirt with her, but Misty shushes him. Ash also wants to know how both of them know each other. Clair tells them she knows Liza since they were little girls and she has brought Charizard here to train. Clair notices now Ash's Charizard wants to be Charla's bodyguard. Liza wants to know if Ash won the Gym Battle against Clair. Ash tells they had to cancel it due to some trouble which is the Dragon Fang was stolen by Team Rocket. Therefore, Dragonite carries Team Rocket away and Meowth translates it is carrying them to a nice place. Liza is told about the trouble, so she and Charizard will try to help in this situation. The Charizard pull small balloons, so the heroes see the beautiful valley. They are told that the dragons may have a strange power in preserving this place. Kaburagi tells them that even if the first Gym Leader, whose Dragonite was his partner, passed on, Dragonite still preserves this place. Team Rocket have landed, though they don't feel very well. Dragonite comes and gives them some fruits to eat, making Team Rocket very happy for that. They notice an entrance to a temple, to a vault, so they plan to take everything stored inside. Kaburagi worries Team Rocket might've entered the Dragon Shrine. The people believed that humans and Pokémon could live in peace, so the shrine was built for that idea and it stores the Prayer Flame, which burns over 500 years. Jessie sees the bowl is solid gold, but James tells her and Meowth not to douse the flame, as it is more worth that way. James puts his protective gear on, then takes the bowl. However, he gets burned a bit by the flames and tosses the bowl away, onto the field, causing a forest fire. Team Rocket is surprised and frightened, as Dragonite appears before them. It blows them away, then uses Hyper Beam to blow them out. The fire still burns, so the heroes, Clair, Liza and Kaburagi see the smoke and speed up. Dragonite uses Hyper Beam, but Wobbuffet sends the attack back to Dragonite, sending it in flames. However, Dragonite emerges, angrier than ever and uses Hyper Beam, but Charizard's Flamethrower stops the attack. Clair sends Dragonair, who uses Rain Dance to douse the flames. Misty, Brock and Liza try to lead the Pokémon away from the fire. Brock sends Geodude and Onix, the latter using Rock Throw to stop the fire, while Geodude saves the Pokémon. Misty sends Politoed and Staryu, who use Water Gun to stop the fire. Meanwhile, Charizard faces Dragonite who is glaring against the latter. Team Rocket is grateful, so Kaburagi takes the Dragon Fang away. Clair tries to calm down Dragonite, who does not listen and uses Hyper Beam. Charizard uses Flamethrower to counter it, but Clair is still blown away. Kaburagi thinks Dragonite is suffering from an Outrage, so it blows Dragonair away with Whirlwind. Pikachu attempts to use Thunder, but gets hit by Dragonite's tail using Slam. Dragonite goes to attack, but gets tackled by Charizard. Ash tries to reason with Dragonite, so Kaburagi thinks something bad happened for Dragonite to act this way. James admits what happened to the bowl. Seeing they need to return the flame, Misty's Politoed uses Water Gun to stop the fire on the shrine. Charizard uses Flamethrower, hitting Dragonite, causing it to fall into the lake. Dragonite comes out and uses Hyper Beam on Ash, though Dragonair's Safeguard stops the attack. Dragonair tries to bind Dragonite with Thunder Wave, but she manages to broke free. Charizard uses Flamethrower and Dragonair's Hyper Beam, but after the attack, Dragonite is even more angry, who tosses Dragonair away. Charizard tries to use Seismic Toss, but gets hit with Dragonite's Slam and falls to the ground. Clair sees they need a good strategy to stop Dragonite's confusion and thinks Pikachu should be used, though Dragonite needs to stand still. Dragonair summons some thunder clouds and Charizard uses Flamethrower, which gets repelled. Dragonite gets hit by Thunder several times at her back by Dragonair. Pikachu uses its own Thunder, making additional damage. Dragonite uses Hyper Beam, so Charizard uses Fire Spin to counter it. This causes too much damage, so Dragonite falls into the lake. Dragonite emerges, but Clair notices it is not angry nor confused anymore. However, seeing the burned land, it cries out. However, the Pokémon of the valley try to comfort it. Team Rocket departs away with the Dragon Fang, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt blasts them off. Ash takes the Dragon Fang back. Later, the Prayer Flame is back in its place. Kaburagi admires Dragonite's growth, but does not want to "dragon this thing out". However, he notices everyone gone. Clair thanks the heroes and Ash asks about the Gym Battle. Clair tells he can battle tomorrow with her, after some rest. Charizard uses Flamethrower on Ash, making Liza believe that was a good-luck kiss. However a wild Wynaut is hiding in the bushes overhearing Ash and the group's conversations. Debuts Move *Rain Dance *Outrage Quotes :"Whose idea was it to steal that thing?!" ''- Jessie :"I believe it was James!"'' - Meowth :"'Fangs' for reminding me!" - James' awful pun as he and his teammates blast off again Trivia *This episode's English name is a reference to the Great Balls of Fire! *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Chinchou. *In the 4Kids dub, the move Outrage is misspelled as "Attack Rage" but this soon used the correct name in the Best Wishes series. Mistakes Dragonite used Whirlwind, a move it cannot learn. Gallery Ash and Pikachu got burned JE137 2.jpg The heroes meet up with Liza JE137 3.jpg Charizard, the bodyguard Pokémon JE137 4.jpg Dragonite carries Team Rocket too fast JE137 5.jpg Team Rocket appreciate Dragonite's food JE137 6.jpg Team Rocket caused the fire JE137 7.jpg Dragonite uses Hyper Beam JE137 8.jpg Wobbuffet's Counter JE137 9.jpg Dragonair summons the rain JE137 10.jpg The old man takes the box away JE137 11.jpg Pikachu gets hit by Dragonite's tail JE137 12.jpg Dragonair protects Ash JE137 13.jpg Dragonair binds Dragonite JE137 14.jpg Dragonite's sour face JE137 15.jpg Dragonite gets struck by lighting JE137 16.jpg Dragonite gets hit by a lot of attacks JE137 17.jpg Team Rocket loses the Dragon Fang JE137 18.jpg Charizard gave Ash the good-luck kiss }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes